The present invention relates to an arrangement for supplying and dosing a loose filling material with the use of a dosing wheel having a plurality of dosing chambers.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 2,928,521. In this arrangement prior to the end wall which limits the filling chamber as considered in the rotary direction of the dosing wheel, a plurality of intermediate walls are provided which are arranged at distances from one another. They form with the dosing wheel a plurality of passages with reduced height as considered in the rotary direction. The excessive filling material must strip on these intermediate walls and is so accumulated so that in the thus formed intermediate spaces so-called post-filling material columns are formed. During the filling process they must act in a regulating manner on the filling pressure for preventing a dosing error and eliminating a subsequent whirling in the region of the stripper.
The expected action of this construction has not been however confirmed in practice, since the excessive filling material is stopped relatively soon in the inlet region of the intermediate spaces, so that the intermediate spaces no longer take the excessive filling material or take it in a not satisfactory manner. The excessive filling material therefore forms an artificial dam wall in the region of the passages of this type. It reduces the filling space in direction of the stripper in an increasing fashion and can untrontrollably increase the filling pressure.
Filling devices are further disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,088. In this patent the loose material is supplied from a distributing chamber by means of a cell wheel. The peripheral surface of the cell wheel is formed as a chamber wall and a passage is formed above the cell wheel with a height which is adjustable by means of a slider. In the event of completely closed slider, the loose material stream can be limited by the quantity determined by the volume of an individual chamber of the cell wheel. Its dosability is however dependent on the pressure variation inside the distributor chamber.